


Star Trek DS9 Odo Kira - Love is Not Unusual(fanvid 2 TomJones singing)

by megancyber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancyber/pseuds/megancyber
Summary: I was driving being struck few days ago by a fun funky #fanvid artistic muse listening to my CD with Tom Jones crooningIT's NOT UNUSUAL all I could think of #OdoKira bopping w/ the lyrics- Original Recording Audio -go2 https://streamable.com/nfgivhere's non Youtube Blocked version(TOM JONES live version) Star Trek DS9 Odo Kira NotUnusual https://youtu.be/wqwSYQ6MWhY





	Star Trek DS9 Odo Kira - Love is Not Unusual(fanvid 2 TomJones singing)

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving being struck few days ago by a fun funky #fanvid artistic muse listening to my CD with Tom Jones crooning  
IT's NOT UNUSUAL all I could think of #OdoKira bopping w/ the lyrics  
\- go2 https://streamable.com/nfgiv  

> 
> **AT PRESENT YOUTUBE UMC/S?? are blocking worldwide for some tiny Copyright company of the song that is posted on the website already!? **  
** So here's alt version(TOM JONES live) Star Trek DS9 Odo Kira NotUnusual https://youtu.be/wqwSYQ6MWhY**

I was driving being struck few days ago by a fun funky #fanvid artistic muse listening to my CD with Tom Jones crooning  
IT's NOT UNUSUAL all I could think of #OdoKira bopping w/ the lyrics  
\- go2 https://streamable.com/nfgiv  


**AT PRESENT YOUTUBE UMC/S?? are blocking worldwide for some tiny Copyright company of the original record song that is posted on the website already!? **  
** So here's alt version(TOM JONES live) Star Trek DS9 Odo Kira NotUnusual --- LINK <https://youtu.be/wqwSYQ6MWhY>  
**


End file.
